candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 276/Dreamworld
| candies = | spaces = 81 | moves = | target = | type = Order | orders = | previous = 275/Dreamworld | next = 277/Dreamworld | prevtype = Jelly | nexttype = Order }} Level 276 (Dreamworld) is the first level in Funky Fortress and the fifty-sixth candy order level in the Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must collect 300 blue candies and score at least 10,000 points in 45 moves or fewer. If you have extra moves left in this level, Sugar Crush will activate striped candies and score you additional points. Difficulty *There are a lot of blue candies to collect, and the board is almost filled with icing. *You only have 45 moves to collect 300 blue candies, meaning that you have to collect about 7 blue candies in each move. *Moon struck will prevent the colour from the left hand side of the moon scale from spawning (the board has five colours). If blue candies appear on the left side of the Moon Scale, players will have to collect an additional 27 blue candies in addition to the 7 blue candies they have to collect two turns after the moon struck (300 blue candies / ( (3 moves + 1 moves) / 45 moves) = 27 blue candies). This has to be done for a second time if blue candies appear on the moon scale again. *The middle of the board as the most layers and as you reach the corners, there are fewer layers. This makes it hard because the middle is what makes the most cascades normally. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck 1st Start: moves left 1st End: moves left 2nd Start: moves left 2nd End: moves left Strategy *Break through the icing to open up the board. *Start from the bottom because it can create cascades from the top. *This is more about luck hoping to get the right cascades and opening up the middle. Getting Three Stars (For Daring Players) *'Difficulty:' Impossibly Easy *There is no difficulty in existence as the order itself gives 30,000 points (300 candies x 100 points per candy = 30,000 points earned). Clearing the order gives three Stars. Trivia *It is impossible to get fewer than three stars, as each blue candy collected is worth 100 points. 100 points for all 300 candies collected equals 30,000 points, just like 281 in Reality. *This is the second level whose jelly level in Reality has been replaced by a candy order level in Dreamworld (the first being level 172). *This is the first time that, in Reality and Dreamworld, an episode starts with an insanely hard level. * Funky Fortress is considered to be the Dreamworld episode in which five-layered icing is officially introduced. However, this level currently does not contain any five-layered icing (though the previous version did). This is a rare occurrence where the episode opener does not contain the new element of the episode. Walkthrough Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Candy order levels Category:Funky Fortress levels Category:Episode openers Category:Levels with 1-layer icing Category:Levels with 2-layer icing Category:Levels with 3-layer icing Category:Levels with 4-layer icing Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with 31-65 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:Levels which are impossible not to earn three stars Category:Insanely hard levels Category:Redesigned levels